


I can wait

by Calvyrie



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvyrie/pseuds/Calvyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week of hearing about the mountains fall, Lexa goes to the sky people's camp to find Clarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can wait

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I saw a gif set on tumblr about this and was like, why the hell not. 
> 
> I wrote this in like ten minutes tops...
> 
> Anywho enjoy.

The smell of fire filled my nose, I watched as the smoke rose into the black sky, embers dancing up into the night before falling back down onto the earths cold hard ground. 

The news about the mountain and how the sky princess brought it down echoed through the woods before finding its place to delight my ears and my people. Still celebrating our own victory of getting our people back, the news only made the people cheer louder and smile happier. A sad smile danced upon my face as I watched family and friends reunite. My heart was crushed, my brain was replaying my act of betrayal towards Clarke.

I sat up straight on my horse as we got closer to the Sky people's camp. The sky people where playing loud unknown music, cheering. I looked behind me. Echo, Caris, and Indra along with a few other of my warriors watched me. I slid off my horse and onto my feet. Echo and Indra followed suit. Someone from the sky people noticed us and screamed something and guards ran up to the gate, guns aimed at us. I kept my pace towards the gate. Indra and Echo had their hands on their blades. "Heda, be careful." I heard echo whisper softly. I walked up to the gate, the sound of twigs breaking under my weight. I only stopped when I came face to face with the man who was at the mountain with Clarke. Miller I believed. "Commander. What do you want?" He asked. I could tell his voice was shaky but strong. "I came to see if it was true. That Clarke freed her people and took down the mountain." I said. I looked at the guards and the wandering eyes of the sky people. "I mean you no harm. We come in peace. I'd like to talk to Clarke." Saying slowly and not rushed. Miller looked behind him and sighed. "We will leave our weapons at the gate if you'd like." I offered. I tried to hide my eagerness. Miller gave a small nodded and I quickly dismantled my sword, dropped it to the ground, along with three knifes. Echo followed my lead but Indra stayed still. "Heda. You should not--" I held up my hand. "I only need one person to watch over me like a hawk. You can stay here." I walked past miller and into the camp. I looked around the camp, trying to find the familiar face with the golden hair. 

From across the grounds I saw a few familiar faces. With fast but long strides I made my way over quickly. The one girl, named Raven. Who I regretfully tortured because of gustus, he planted a vial that held poison into the girls pocket. It was believed that the liquid they gave us was poisoned but Clarke easily figured it out and took three long chugs from the bottle, my heart stopped at the moment but when she stopped and was fine, my heart crushed as gustus admitted his crime. 

Raven looked up at me. Disgust filled her eyes. "What do you want." She spat out. My gaze flicked from her to Lincoln and Octavia in the background, then over to the boy Bellamy. "Where's Clarke?" I asked. I kept my glare hard and cold. Raven licked her lips. "She's dead." I felt myself stop breathing. "You killed her Lexa." Raven was shaking. "You left her to die. She loved you and you let her die." She spat. Ravens brown eyes stared into mine. A small and silent sob escaped me. I took a step back. Bellamy pushed himself of the side of the pole he was leaning on and smiled as he saw Echo, she returned that smile and gave him a hug. 

I took deep breath and swallowed that hard lump in my throat, wincing at the sudden pain because of how dry my throat was. The glare from Raven still there. "Clarke saved us. She gave her life for ours. All because you were a coward." Raven stood up and walked from behind the table she sat at. "You were a coward who ran at the first opportunity that came. You are pathetic." Raven snapped. I couldn't help but nod. It's been a week since that day. None of my warriors told of her death. They were to scared to tell me or had no absolute idea.

I looked down at the ground. I could've prevented this. I could have saved her. I felt myself shake. "Raven enough." Another voice called out. I looked up. The girl from the war who was planted at Clarke's side at all times, with her hair braided in several different styles. Monroe I believed. Her brownish orange hair shined against the light of the fire as she stepped closer to me. Raven rolled her eyes and shuffled a laugh. "Raven has been practicing that for a few days now." Monroe crossed her arms. I looked over at Raven, before catching her smile, along with Octavia's. "Clarke isn't dead. She's up in her home." Monroe thrusted her thumb over shoulder pointing into what Clarke called the ark. "You should've seen your face." Raven laughed. "It went from all serious to like guilty sad." Monroe leaned forward and grabbed my hand with her own and pulled me away. "Clarke might now show it, but she'll be glad your here." Monroe said softly. She smiled at me and gave my hand a soft squeeze before releasing it and leading me into the ark. I took one last glance towards echo who was now shaking Octavia's hand. 

Monroe knocked on the metal door before opening it. "Clarke. Someone's here for you." Following Monroe's actions, I stepped into the room. I saw the blonde lying down on a bed, staring up at the roof. She turned her head and saw me. After a moment of processing my presence, she sat up and stood up. Monroe gave an unsure smile and excused herself from the room, closing the door behind her. 

"You look different." The blonde said. I gave a nod and took a step forward. "You look better without the war paint. Eyes a little puffy.... Were you crying? You totally were." I listened as her voice went from a barely keeping it together tone to a laughter filled one. "Did Raven pull that whole, 'You killed her thing.'?" I gave a quick nod as she laughed. "I'm sorry Clarke." I whispered looking at my feet. "I was going to come back to help you....but I was afraid you'd kill me. Im afraid of these feelings I have towards you. I'm afraid of seeing you die. I'm afraid to love again... After Costia... I'm afraid of feelings...Perhaps I am a coward." Clarke stepped closer to me and put a hand on my cheek. I looked up and looked deep into her ocean blue eyes. "There's no shame in being afraid. Hell, we're all afraid. What you gotta do is just figure out what you're afraid of because of you can put a face on it, you can beat it. Better yet, you can use it." The blonde smiled. "And god knows that i should hate you. I should want to kill you right here... But I won't because I'm afraid of you and this fear turned into love. I love you Lexa. And unlike Finn... I want it to mean more, be something." I watched as her eyes stared at my lips. "I'm ready..." She whispered, that's all I need to lean in and kiss her. 

The kiss was rough, unlike our first. One hand on the back of her neck and the other on her hip. I pushed into her hard. Clarke looped her arms around my neck. My tongue found its way into her mouth and to her own. The kiss started to get sloppy and messy. Both of my hands found her legs as I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my thighs. I placed my hands on her butt holding up her weight as the kiss deepened. Be broke for air and looked at each other. Clarke looked at me. "I'm not ready to go that far..." She whispered. I simply nodded and walked back over to the bed, still carrying Clarke. I gently put her down on the bed before hovering my body over hers. "Stay with me.... Just kiss me and cuddle me or whatever." I kissed her with a smile. The next time we broke I looked down at her. "I'm not going anywhere Clarke of the sky people." The blonde gave a short but adorable giggle and pulled me in for another kiss. "And I will wait for you until you are ready. Even if it takes forever."

The End.


End file.
